Catch Me As I Fall
by TiffValentine
Summary: Tifa's finally lost it when Aeris takes the Cloud love triangle too far, since Vincent's the only one around, guess who witnesses her breakdown? Also, who's the mysterious man with silver hair? Plus, Where'd Aeris go, the only clue left on a bedside table


_**..And Catch Me As I Fall..**_

Final Fantasy 7

Hey I'm Die Die and I'm the author as you can tell. This fic used to be called "Loves Possibilities" But I re-did it and named it something that I guess made more sense, or maybe it didn't. But whatever. It's my fic, I'll name it what I want. Lol anyways I do not own any of the characters in this story. I may have kidnapped them and held them hostage. But it's all good. The peoples who made Final Fantasy 7 own them, not me. O.o anyways in this fic Cloud/Aeris Tifa/Vincent Reno/Yuffie Cid/Shera and I think that's it for the couples lol but it's a cool fic I am no good at summaries but this fic is going to get good.

Tifa's finally lost it when Aeris takes the Cloud love triangle too far, since Vincent's the only one around, guess who witnesses her breakdown? Also, who's the mysterious man with silver hair? Plus, Where'd Aeris go, the only clue left on a bedside table written in red. TifaxVincent/CloudxAeris

**Rating: PG-13 for violence and gore. Well on with the story. **

**Chapter 1**: _..And Your Eyes Tell Words I'd Wish You Say.._

Aeris silently walked up to the Haunted House of Gold Saucer followed by Cloud Strife. She turned to him and smiled as she saw the rest of the gang behind him. Standing poised Aeris smiles ever happily, her green eyes glowing, along with her full red lips, her long brown hair up in it's usual braid tied with a pretty pink ribbon. Aeris was wearing a long pink dress with a red jacket over it, the buttons flowing down the middle of the dress made it look splendid indeed.

At least Cloud thought so. Smirking, Cloud began looking Aeris up and down, without realizing, but obviously she didn't notice which made him happy. He didn't want her to be weirded out or anything. His hair spiky sticking up at odd angles as usual, his mako blue eyes seemed to light up the room as he looked over it now. He was wearing his blue outfit with his armor over his left arm. He stood in his arrogant stance like he always did the smirk still plastered over his face.

Aeris clapped her hands together as Tifa followed by the dark and serious Vincent walked in followed shortly by Cid, Shera, Yuffie, Barret, Red Thirteen, and Cait Sith.

Tifa who was wearing a skin tight white tank top with suspenders holding her shorts up and onto her.Strands of shaded brown brushing up against her back as she walked in and looked as if she was hiding in the shadows of the others as she gazed at the floor every now and then glancing up at Cloud and Aeris, wincing then switching her eyes back to the floor almost as if she'd never looked up.

Vincent who had walked up behind Tifa turned to the corner and leaned against it, his arms hidden under his cape. Half his hair was covering the partial half that was not hidden under his cape. The silent vibes of wanting to be alone ever so obvious. He brought his eyes up to search the others, sensing tension, but from who..

Yuffie in her short shorts, and green little tank top, she had taken her armor and boomerang along with her other weapons off and put them in her hotel room, her short black hair hung just below her ears making her almost look to innocent.

Shera was wearing a yellow top and blue jeans her hair up in it's ponytail she had recently gotten contacts and wasn't wearing her glasses. She had her arms tucked in Cid's. Cid, dresed for the occasion, had his dark blue pants and a gray shirt on that said on the back "Shinra Sucks!" Shera had made him put his blue wind breaker on just in case anyone found his shirt. "Rude, or inappropriate"

Barret who had slumped to the floor and sat down in indian style, or rather tried to sit in and indian style, wore his usualy camouflage pants and green

Red Thirteen sat down and stretched some making his red fur stand on end as if angry his red tail swinging around in front of Cait Sith who blinked and moved away from his tail for fear of catching fire. Breathing relieved Cait Sith now was out of the danger of being hit by the glowing tail of Red Thirteen, he wiped his forehead and smiled at Cloud and Aeris holding onto his microphone.

Aeris's eyes lit up as she looked at all the places to go, pointing to the air ride in which you glide over Gold Saucer in a floating cab- like box., Cloud nodded.

"Ok Aeris. We'll go there ok?" Cloud said and put an arm around her she blushed a light pink and grinned. "Yay!" She said happily. Tifa frowned and gazed at Cloud sadly, then, sighing she looked down and kicked the ground a little then looking up again to see if anyone had seen her do this she found instead Aeris and Cloud looking at each other in a 'close' way.

Regretting that she had looked up at all, she frowned, feeling miserable now she began to walk back up to the mansion, only to be stopped by Yuffie, who looked at her.

"Hey Tifa where are you going?" Asked the curious teenager. Tifa turned at her in a somewhat bored way, "To my room... See you guys in the morning." She said and began walking again, instead she found herself being dragged back downstairs by Aeris Tifa blinked in disarray.

"Wh.. What are you doing Aeris?" She asked tilting her head to the side, she was angry at her, why couldn't Aeris just leave her alone? Smiling happily, Aeris tugged on Tifa's arm "You have to stay with us Tifa." She said grinning. Tifa sighed and shrugged some, giving up, they wouldn't give up! Especially Aeris. Letting go of her arm Aeris looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned to Vincent.

"Hey Vincent can you keep an eye on Tifa for us?.. She has to have fun." Aeris said Vincent looked up, looking from Aeris to Tifa slowly, then nodding somewhat he uncrossed his arms and stood straight walking towards the fist fighting young women, who stared at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, searching her face and actions, Tifa only sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms rather stubbornly and looked down pouting.

Cloud blinked, was Tifa actually acting like a 4 year old? Tifa Lockheart? No way. "Wow.. Is Tifa Lockeart pouting like a little kid?" Cloud said with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face, Tifa looked at him coldly.

"No.." She answered and sighed again, he laughed heartily, obviously not realizing she was angry at him.

"Yea..and I wonder if we will see alligator tears today as well?" He asked with amusement in his voice, Tifa growled at this and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Shut up Cloud..I mean it.." Tifa said, it was more of an order then a request, she was mad at him, it was like he was ignoring her the whole time Aeris had been here, this was the most time he had said something to her and laughed or looked as if he cared, Cloud noticed the glare in her eyes and shut up quickly a little confused by her behavior.

Aeris looked nervous as she looked at the two of them, feeling tension move itself into the room, Tifa casting death glares at Cloud while he stared at her dumbfounded. Gulping Aeris felt Tifa become even angrier as Cloud looked at her confused, the tension between the two of them making her wonder if Tifa was going to tackle him or if she was just going to glare at him, getting nervous, Aeris grabbed on to Clouds arm, to take there eyes off each other, she had a feeling Tifa would start yelling at Cloud if he didn't say anything within the next seconds. 

Tifa could tell Aeris was only trying to help but, when she grabbed Clouds arm, she should have known it wasn't helping in the least. Yuffie sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"So..Aeris.. Where do we go?.. What do we do?" She asked smiling like a little kid, Aeris looked at her and shrugged. "Er.. Go have fun? There's an arcade, the Chocobo races, the roller coaster? Do what you want to Yuffie." She replied smiling, Yuffie blinked and looked down, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Barret sighed annoyed.

"Come on les' jus' go." He stated, Yuffie looked at him then nodded and they both went there separate ways. Cid and Shera who had been amazed by Tifa's behavior eyed her in discombobulation. Then decided they take there leave and go to a different places as well. Cait Sith and Red Thirteen both went to the arcade discussing Tifa.

Tifa sighed and felt eyes on her she turned to see Vincent who was watching her, "What?.." She said rudely, he tilted his head to the side not answering her, she narrowed her eyes at him in confounding about to say something else.

"Well..me and Cloud are going to go and have fun ok? Talk to you two later." Aeris said and dragged the shocked Cloud with her. Tifa growled angrily then looked back at Vincent.

"Why won't you talk to me? I mean if I have to hang out with you, you should at least talk to me.." She said crossing putting her hands on her hips in an annoyed way, it only made him wince in confusion, she looked at him, searching his face when she looked into his eyes, she saw a sorrow that had never shown itself there before.

"A..Are you okay Vince?" she asked stepping towards him, "I'm sorry if I was a rude." She says switching her gaze to the ground where she lets her hands fall at her sides.

"I guess I'm just.. A little tense today, I don't mean to be rude to you, I'm just going through a lot right now." Tifa apologizes, closing her eyes slowly then opening them again, wanting him to say something, anything, she needed someone to talk to right now, she didn't necessarily want to push her problems onto him, she just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would agree with her, she shrugged her shoulders after a moment, he wasn't going to answer her, she didn't even know why she has even tried, there was no point in trying anything anymore, she was about to turn and leave, thinking maybe he would go to his room as well, she could tell he didn't want to be there at that moment, he probably had better things to do then to hang out with her.

Tifa parted her lips as she emitted a low sigh, about to shift her weight and turn.

"What's wrong.." came a deep voice, Tifa looked up surprised.

"W.. What?" she asks, still stunned by him talking.

"Why are you so tense.. What is on you're mind Tifa.." He asked, he could tell she was going through a lot and that she needed a friend, or someone she could trust, someone to talk to and not be afraid of what they might think.

Tifa's mouth agape she swallowed and blinked looking down she took in a breath, c.. Could she trust Vincent? This was the first time she had heard him talk in a long time, she didn't know him that we, she didn't know if she could trust him, what if he thinks I'm some selfish idiot? She closes her eyes a sigh escaping her lips, what should she do? Talk to him? Or tell him it's none of his business? She could really use someone to talk to at the moment, she needed to let these feelings out.

"Tiff.. You can trust me.. I know we don't know each other well enough to trust each other.. But whatever you want to say, it will stay between you and me, I promise.." Vincent said knocking her from her thoughts, he saw that she was struggling, saw that she didn't know whether or not she could trust him, he wanted her to trust him, he didn't like to see women like this, he had seen Lucrecia too many times in this condition, every time he saw a girl about to be in tears, it made him think of Lucrecia, but.. When he saw Tifa like this, Lucrecia hadn't entered his mind at all, there was something inside her, that he could see, was eating slowly away at her, whether she knew it or not he didn't know, but she was struggling deeply with her emotions, when he first met her, Cloud and Aeris, he saw that she was like this, but he hadn't payed much attention to it at the time.

He didn't know her, she looked as if she had been through a lot, but was fine with it, as she told everyone who asked her what was wrong, her reply would always be, "I'm fine, really I am, don't worry about me guys! I'll be fine! I promise," she always wore a smile, but, today, he guessed she just couldn't hold it in anymore, it was getting to be too much for her, he knew she had to let it out or she would eventually drive herself insane, there was just, too much pain inside her, of what caused this pain, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out, she shouldn't have to be like this, he had to change it for her, he had considered her a friend since she, Cloud and Aeris had found him.

"I.. I.." She stuttered, breathing deeply, she didn't know what to do, she felt the tears coming and looked down, her hair hanging in front of her face.

"Here.. Come with me Tiff.." He said, putting an arm around her leading her to his room, he held the door open for her letting her walk in, she stood in front of him, still not facing him, he blinked and then lead her over to his bed and let her sit on the edge.

"Okay.. Tiff.. You can talk to me now.. No one can hear us, it's okay." He said, watching her, she looked up at him, a sad look written upon her features, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she knew, it was getting to be too much for her to take, the rejection, the invisible feeling she always felt, her mind filling with so many questions as to why this had to happen to her, why Cloud did this.

"V..Vince.." She whimpered, it was coming, "Tiff.." he said looking at her, his red eyes showing concern, she went to swallow so she would start crying, when she felt a tear fall down her cheek, that was it. Her eyes widening she fell from the bed and onto her knees, as Vincent was sitting right in front of her, sitting in a chair.

"W..Why Vince.. Why does he love her? Why not me? Am I not pretty enough! Am I not Good enough? Why! Why!.. I love him so much.. and he doesn't even see it!.. He doesn't even care does he! All he wants is her! Only she matters! I've done everything for him! I waited seven years for him to return! Everyday kidding myself! Saying maybe when he comes back.. he'll love me.. maybe he'll come back for me.. To be with me.. I actually thought I had a chance... But.. Then the reactor blew up.. I was so scared.. wondering if he was still alive.. If he was okay.. 

"When I saw her and him sitting together as I went to the Market Place.. I thought, it isn't him! That's someone else!.. Then.. I saw her walk up to me in the Don's Mansion, I had a strange feeling, it scared me.. I didn't know what it was.. Now, I do.. it was my heart breaking.. Because.. I could tell by the way he looked at her.. That he liked her more then a friend.. I was never anything but a friend.. I..I don't understand Vince.. What does she have that I don't have! Why does he love her and not me.." Now hunching over, her hand on her heart, her other hand over her mouth as she looked like she was about to be sick, her eyes closed, tears pouring down her cheeks, sitting on her knees.

Vincent looked down at her in shock, his eyes slightly wide in what she had just told him, everything that was inside her coming out all at once. That's why.. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Every time she looked at Cloud.. There was always a smile on her face, but.. there was a look in her eyes.. that sad look of longing.. and all this time.. Cloud never saw her true feelings.. Never saw that instead of being happy, Tifa was actually dying inside, it was strange, every time he saw Tifa, she was always staring at the ground, or looking in the direction Cloud was in, she would sometimes move forward, as if hunching over, he knew that feeling, it was her heart.. breaking not for the first time obviously.. but every time she was with him it seemed, she would always look as if to hunch over, as if she was sick.

Vincent looked from the floor to her as she arched her back, leaning forward, her head in her arms which were on the ground, her hair surrounding her as she wept. Vincent felt a squeeze in his chest and looked to his chest then to Tifa, he felt bad for her.. He wanted to make the pain stop.. to make it so she wasn't in so much emotional pain.. it tore him apart seeing her like this. But why? Before Tifa hadn't even come close to anything like Lucrecia. Why did he have such a feeling she was so much like her? His lost love, dying inside. Betrayed by the one she suppoesedly loved. Was Tifa even sure she truely loved Cloud? How can anyone be sure they're truely in love with someone? Especially Tifa, how could she think that suffering for someone is true love? Watching as they leave you for someone else after waiting so long for their return, how can you love someone after they turn thei'r back on you? After they leave you rotting in the darkness. A Darkness with no way out and no way in..

Vincent slowly got off his chair and on to his knees, putting his hand on her arm, making her look up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, he began undoing the two buckles around his neck that partially hide his mouth.

"T..Tiff.." he said slowly, she looked at him surprised, everything had gone quiet, he swallowed and closing his eyes he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, putting his arms around her, his hands on her back, her eyes wide in surprise, her cheek against his chest, she had been held like this before.. but only in her dreams, but.. it wasn't who she had dreamed of who was holding her, it was Vincent, Vincent Valentine. The dark and mysterious man who her Cloud and Aeris had found in the coffin back in the Shinra Mansion.

"Tifa.. I know how you feel right now.. I know the pain you are feeling.. I know it because I to have gone through such an experience.. You.. You shouldn't of had to go through that.." He whispered, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes, she closed them, gripping his shirt in her hand she hid her face in his shirt, then looking up moments later, still in tears.

"Why doesn't he love me Vince.. What does she have.. That I don't?.. Is it I'm not as pretty as her? W.. Why.." she sobs, choking on her tears, looking down now she shakes her head.

"I know I'm not as beautiful.. or smart.. or anything like her.. But I still loved him.." She whimpered through sobs, Vincent looked down at her narrowing his eyes in confusion, why does she think such ridiculous things?.. She was a very beautiful women..Now that he looked at it, he was even more stunning then Lucrecia. What was he saying? Tifa was just a friend wasn't she? He had never thought of her like this ebfore, nothing in his mind ever tied her to Lucrecia, maybe it was just the suffering in her heart that tied Vincent to Tifa so easily. Two completely diffent individuals with a heart full of sorrow and a belligerent mind trying to find an escape. 

She was also very smart, she was smart and was partaking a mature roll by not going off on Cloud and aeris when she very well could have, he can picture Aeris and Tifa fighting, and he could also very well picture the winner doing a double round kick and watching the sore loser take a turn for the worst. But Tifa was more mature, more responsible. Which Vincent admired in her. She had control.

Even through her own suffering she still wanted Cloud happy, and if Cloud being happy had to mean her suffering, she would take it. Why? Because she loved him? But how is it love when the one who is in love is suffering? How is it love when the one who should love the suffering leaves them behind in the darkness? How is that love..

Why would she think like this?.. Tifa was beautiful, smart..He took his left hand and lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, looking into her eyes now with a serious look on his face, "Don't ever say that Tiff.. You're very beautiful.. and very smart.. Don't ever think otherwise.." he said, his finger still under her chin.

Looking up at him in shock, her eyes wide, did Vincent really just say this to her?.. She swallowed and wincing slightly as her mind began filling with questions again, she let go of his shirt reaching up and moving his hair out of his eyes, seeing her reflection in these brilliant shades of scarlet red, she leans towards him, the palm of her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes slowly feeling the warmth of her hand against his cheek, opening his eyes he moves his left hand to her cheek while his right hand is still on her back, he begins caressing her soft velvet feeling skin, seeing her close her eyes putting her left hand on his she smiles, watching her he smiles as well, he Vincent Valentine, the Galiant Beast, the Death Gigas, The Monester. Smiled.

Opening her eyes and smiling up at him, Tifa caressing the side of his cheek with her thumb, a tear finds itself flowing gently down her cheek. She had never felt this way, not even with Cloud, this feeling of bliss she now had with Vincent. It was if, everything was okay or it was GONNA be okay. Something not in her mind but in her heart told her everything would be okay now. With strong arms that she originally thought would be Clouds holding her close to his muscular frame, warming her.

It was as if seeing a light in the darkness, where she was lost and cold, the light warming her and causing her to feel, 'found.' She felt as thought strong arms were reaching out from the light and holding her close, keeping her safe and warming her soul.

Tifa leaned forwards slightly, she was hoping he'd let her, she wasn't even sure if she would actually. She'd never thought of Vincent like this, but she felt so certain, well, she did now anyways. She was confused when he just told her to tell him everything. Everything. She remembered how scared she was when he asked her that. Tell him everything? She had thought,surely he didn't mean everything, the everything she had imagined, but she had been wrong. So wrong, because he indeed wanted to knwo everything. Why she was lost in the melancholic state she was.

He felt her lean in and winced, he wasn't moving, he could feel the warmth of her breath now on his own lips and felt himself gulp, she was so beautiful, the solemn and look of as if to burst down into tears again crying in her eyes made him feel as if he was under a spell, a spell from which he felt he needed to be with her. But, it wasn't just the needed feeling it was the WANT to be with her. Want to hold her in his arms. To take the pain from her eyes.. From her very soul. He wanted to make her.. Happy.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the pressure of her lips was on his own, as if on contact, a fire sprouted from her lips and he immeditely found his hands and claw slowly moving down his back and into the dark brown strands of hair which were now entwined in his fingers, careful not to put the cold of his claw on her skin as he moved it down her back, Vincent gently applied his own pressure tilting his head slowly to the side, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. She whimpered against his lips.

She felt him smile and he broke away, putting his hand to her cheek again, "Vince.. I.." she starts, but he shh's her, "I know Tiff.. I know.." he says making her smile as they stood up.

"What should we do now?.." Tifa asks him, he looks down then up at her and smiles, "Whatever you like Tifa." he answers, she blinks and wipes her cheek some as her cheeks were still wet, "Want to go see the show?.." she asks, he nods, his raven strands falling ovr his shoulder the back, "Sure.." is his reply, Tifa then takes his hand and leads him away.

Aeris smiled and looked out from the floating cab, her eyes glinting with excitement as she pointed to the roller coaster ride. "Oh! Cloud look it!" She said and he smiled looking down at what she was pointing at.

"Would you like to ride that next, Aeris?" He asked, she nodded her eyes lighting up. "Oh that would be so much fun!" She yelled and glomped him, blinking he almost flew back with her in his arms, smiling he patted her head as she grinned closing her eyes.

Yuffie sighed for the fifth time and rolled her eyes at the guy who had just walked by her. He had walked up to her asking her phone number twice already and she had a feeling things were going to get bad if he didn't go away. The guy with short black hair (spiky) and almost 5'6 with green eyes walked up to her again his face red.

"I-I know you said you didn't have a phone.. But.. I wanted to know.. Where do you live? I could come visit you sometime." He asked, Yuffie flicked her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

"No! For the third time! Dude just go away! Please!" She said, he blinked but wasn't about to give up. "Please I'll leave you alone if you give me your addr.."he was cut off as a punch was thrown to his stomach by Yuffie and a hilt of a gun to the back of his head. Yuffie blinked and watched the guy fall to the floor unconscious. Looking up and into the eyes of Reno, Yuffie gasped.

"W.. What are you doing here Reno?" She asked, he smirked and put the gun away. "Bored... You?" He asked and his eyes lingered over her body. Watching his gaze she blinked again in shock and smiled cheerfully. 

"Just.. Hanging out.." She answered, biting her lip as she tried not to show how excited she was to actually have someone she knew talking to her at the moment, Reno nodded and looked around,"You wanna.. Get a drink? Or something?" He asked lifting a brow, Yuffie grinned and then raised a brow.

"Or Something? You mean poison? You're the bad guy, shouldn't we fight.. or something." Yuffie asked as she put her hands on her lips. Reno shrugged some and looked at the ground as he messed with his hair, as if he didn't care whether she joined him or not.

"Or something." He replied, Yuffie turned her head to the left slightly and bit her lip, wondering in her mind if she should go or kick his ass. Which ever came first. Reno gestured with his arm in front of him that she should go first. Hmm, gentlemen. Ladies first. Not something you'd expect from Mr. Lead Turk. Turning to the right she nodded her guars still up.

Cid and Shera smiled and drank a milkshake which they shared between them. Cid grinned and rubbed her arms with his hands as she shivered, they had grown a lot more closer then before.

"Oo..brain freeze." She said wincing, Cid laughed and put his hand to her forehead. "I never get those." He said and she grinned, "Well.. Cid you have to have a brain first." He looked at her raising his eyes brows but then noticed she winked at him and shook his head laughing.

Barret howled with laughter, shaking his Chocobo tickets in an old man's face. "Yeah! meh Chocobo won' what now old man! What you gotta' say to dat' sucka'!" Barret smirked, as the old man growled and got up and left. Barret laughed again, "Who is gonna challenge meh Chocobo now eh?" He asked and everyone shook there heads.

"Yeah, dat's right."

Cait Sith moved from side to side trying to avoid the tree and bushes in his way, he was riding the snow board, and Red Thirteen was riding the motorcycle he looked determined unlike Cait Sith who just wanted to have fun.

"Must.. Beat this level.." Red Thirteen said to himself, Cait Sith looked at him awkwardly, "Oooooook.." He said and continued playing.

Tifa blinked as the man pointed at her. "Wh-what?" She asked and the man waved her up. He then looked up again as she stood next to him. "We now need a man for the character of the hero." He said and pointed to Vincent who shrugged and stood up Tifa bit her lip and gazed at Vincent and smiled a little. He nodded at her and she gasped realizing he saw her and she instantly looked down.

"There's no idea of the sentence "Dressing Up" apart of this. Is there?" Vincent stated as he positioned himself next to tifa who was blushing. The guard who had picked the two of them out grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You can wear what you are now." 

Vincent nodded and looked to Tifa who gulped and looked up at him. "Shall we?"

A Knight stepped up in shining armor and looked to Vincent who stared at him blankly. Crossing his arms, Vincent made the man in the Knight's costume look at him irritated and mutter something only they could hear.

"Look..all you have to do is go along with it. Ok? It's not that hard." The knight said and Vincent sighed aggitated, nodding he deepened his voice into a voice of sophistication.

"Yes, we must go save the Princess." He says nodding. The Knight smirks and Vincent looks at him narrowing his eyes. "Come thou Knight, for the evil Dragon comes now." The Knight then pointed north and a giant dragon carrying Tifa in it's arms appears, Tifa who was looking at Vincent gleaming slightly put her hands together in a dramatic pose and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Please Help Me! The terrible dragon wants to kill me!" She yells so that all the people are able to hear, Vincent grins shaking his head some and then looks to the dragon.

"Release the princess!" He says and the knight stares at him wondering how he knew all the lines, he shrugs and nods at Vincent. "The Dragon's weakness is 'Love', you must do something that involves 'Love'." Vincent nods and thinks about his choices, Kiss the dragon's hand, kiss the knight's hand, kiss Tifa's hand. He smirked and walked up to Tifa who looked at him blankly and he reached for her hand and knelt on one knee and put his lips to the back of her hand. Tifa's lips parted in surprise and blushed a little, the dragon screeched. 

**"RAWR!"**

Then shrank into a short little king, the princess (Tifa) smiled and hugged the king. "Father!" She says the chubby king turns to Vincent and then Tifa and puts there hands together.

"You will be wed." he says, Tifa looks at Vincent her jaw hanging open in stupor, Vincent looked down then up then he began to lean down to her, there lips almost touching when the curtains closed. A person walked out onto the stage and bowed.

"The End." The young boy said and then walked off. Vincent let go of the startled Tifa who gulped catching her breath.

"V-Vincent–" She said only to be cut off by the other actors who were clapping. "You two were great, thank you for helping out." They said and the two newcomers nodded and bowed slightly.

"No, we enjoyed it. Thanks a lot." Tifa said and smiled broadly.

Cloud was led onto the dance floor by Aeris who made his hands go around her waist while she put her arms around his neck, smiling Cloud dunked her and leant his lips to her's, but at that precise second Aeris had turned cheek as a man with long silver hair caught her eye.

Cloud felt his lips touch her cheek and he frowned some tilting his head and looked to where her gaze was, confused he tapped her shoulder. "Aeris?" He said making her turn around.

"Yes, I'm sorry Cloud. Would you be able to meet me at the hotel? I have something to ask that man over there." And with a persistent look and light growl she walked away from the speechless blonde haired young man. Walking over to the man with sliver hair she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, who are you, sir?"She asked, she knew very well who he was. It was Sephiroth. She'd seen him before. He had fought Cloud on the Junon ship crossing to Costa Del Sota. She knew if she had told Cloud who it was or even showed him who it was, Cloud would have instantly started a fight. And she couldn't allow that, not here. Too many people would end up hurt. 

Wondering if she would get an answer to such a ridiculous question. The man turned around and smiled at her before taking her hand and putting his arms around her waist, before she could stop him he lead her onto the dance floor.

"H.. Hey wait!" Aeris said but he stopped her from talking as he pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widened and then closed as she fell limp in his arms. The man making sure no one noticed she was sleeping by dunking her while still kissing her softly on the lips. Cloud seeing this became enraged not only was she kissing a guy she didn't even know, she was kissing a guy that looked like Sephiroth! Cloud growled slamming his fist on the counter shattering his glass he was holding to pieces, getting up he walked off.

Tifa lay in bed with Vincent wearing a long t-shirt, they hadn't done anything just kissed and that was about it. They were laying in bed together because they lead her to his room to watch movies with popcorn and things like that. Tifa looked up at Vincent, his shirt was off, showing off his muscular abs, surprising enough he had abs. His hair laying on his shoulders just begging to be played with. Smiling she let her fingers inch up his chest and curl in his hair.

Vincent looked down at her and a smile found it's way across his lips and he took her hand in his and began to lean down, his lips an inch from her's. When suddenly Cloud cam storming in with a huffy look on his face.

"Cloud?.." Tifa said getting out of bed, he looked distressed as he paced about ten times across the room. Cloud looked up at her his eyes widening, first wondering why she was here and then noticing she was only wearing a shirt. He shook his head and sighed.

"I saw Aeris kissing someone else.." He said with a sigh and putting his head in his hands, Tifa frowned and looked at him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Cloud.." Tifa said and hugged him, she felt bad. How could Aeris do that to Cloud? Then Tifa felt Clouds hands on her rear end and she gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey Cloud Watch those hands.." Tifa turned and saw Vincent walking up behind her, holding a beer in his hand. Cloud blinked and looked up pushing Tifa back.

"I'm sorry Tifa.. I'm just going through a lot right now, I didn't mean to.. Er.. Touch you like that.." Cloud mumbled and sat back on the couch, Tifa with Vincent? That's surprising.

Tifa stood up and turned towards Vincent and hugged him, putting his hand around her waist Vincent kissed the top of her head. Tifa smiled and kissed his neck then heard a faint groan as Cloud laid back on the couch rubbing his eyes, looking at Cloud then at the floor sadly Tifa shook his head. She couldn't see Aeris doing that.

Cloud awoke the next morning with the remote in his hand still resting on the couch, the events from the night before played in his head and he sighed, Aeris had walked over to a man she didn't even know and began dancing with him then kissed him! Then there's Vincent and Tifa, boy he never new they would be together. But at least Tifa's happy right? She's finally over him. Whatever.

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair (If it's possible.) he looked up to see the two of them lying in bed together, Vincent had his arms around Tifa, it had been strange for him to realize that his childhood best friend who he had thought liked him, was now with Vincent. Maybe she did, but she saw me with Aeris so-.. AERIS! That's right! Did she come back last night?

Cloud stood up fast, swinging the door open and running down the hall, he wasn't exactly sure what room she was in, so he started walking up to random doors leaning on them, he didn't mean to be nosy, he was just really worried about her.

Coming to the first door he heard giggling, he blinked and raised an eye brow confused then he heard Cid's voice mumbling something he couldn't make out, hearing Shera giggle again Cloud blinked and backed away shaking his head, "well, that's not Aeris's room.." Cloud muttered, he moved onto the other room and leaned against it, hearing nothing he put his hand on the knob and turned the handle, opening the door he found Reno on Yuffie's bed fully cloths with a bottle of saki in his hand, Yuffie with him, laying lopsided on the bed, Yuffie had her foot propped on top of Reno as she had her arms and legs outstretched sleeping. Cloud's eyes almost boggled and he closed the door quickly, his heart beating fast he stepped forwards and shook his head.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that.. Yes, that was just an empty room.." he told himself as he leaned on another door, this time knocking as he didn't hear anything, no one answered.

Cloud tilted his head sideways and took a deep breath as he turned the knob of door number three. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw Aeris's stuff scattered across the room, yes, this was definitely Aeris's room, but where was she? And why wasn't she in here? Was she okay? Obviously not, look at her room dimwit. He said to himself anger cracking silently through him.

Beginning to search the room, throwing pillows, sheets, books, and other items around the room in his search he found nothing, Cloud's face holding a confused and worried look he walked up to the night table beside the bed and found a white piece of paper, looking over the piece it Cloud found it was a note, his eyes began to blaze with fury as the piece of paper dropped from his hand.

"SEPHIROTH!" He yelled out, raising his fist Cloud brought it back behind his head and slammed it into the floor making a giant hole in it as the floor where he hit fell in, rushing in Tifa held up her fists while Vincent was beside her holding up his rifle.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Tifa asks as she puts her fist down seeing no one was in the room except Cloud. Vincent looked down noticing the white piece of paper and picked it up and read what little words were upon it.

**Come find you're little ancient now, bodyguard.**

Tifa, who had been reading it now also gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Looking at Vincent then to Cloud, Tifa frowned, leaning down beside him she put her arm around the blonde haired man who was looking down his face not visible.

"Cloud.." Tifa whispered, he twitched and nodded, "Yes, Tifa.." he responded not sounding like himself, Tifa closed her eyes, swallowing so she wouldn't cry, "Cloud.. Cloud we'll find her." Tifa stated, she wasn't sure why, then again Tifa just realized the feelings she originally felt for him were, suddenly gone. She hadn't realized that last night. Probably the shock of Cloud actually touching her. She looked up at Vincent for support, he nodded slightly before he could say anything Yuffie and Reno rushed into the room followed by Cid and Shera.

"W..What's going on guys?" says a tired Yuffie as she rubs her eyes, Tifa looked at her and then Reno her eyes narrowing about to stand up when Yuffie puts her outstretched arm in front of Reno's chest.

"Woah! Woah! He's on our side now!" Yuffie almost yells to keep Tifa back, Tifa only looks at Reno in disgust, she seriusly doubted that. "They lowered my pay, so I lowered the work of my job, they didn't like that too much so they fired me." Rolling her eyes Tifa then turns back to Cloud, rubbing his back gently.

"What happened to him?" Cid asked, pointing at Cloud who hadn't moved. Vincent looked at Cid and then at Cloud, "Aeris has been taken by an unknown individual." he replies, but Cloud had yelled out Sephiroth. Could it really be.. Sephiroth?

Cid blinks and looks at Cloud wincing some in confusion, before putting his hand through his hair irritated. "Damn.." he mutters looking at the floor, Vincent nodded shortly turning back to Tifa and Cloud.

Yuffie looks up at Reno for a moment and then at Cloud, then back and blinks smiling somewhat, Reno who has noticed she was looking at him, met her gaze and smirked, Yuffie gasped and turned away her cheeks a bright red, making a sound that can only be described as 'EEP!' making Reno chuckled with amusement at her cuteness.

"Cloud.. Do you know who has Aeris?" Came Red Thirteen's voice, Shera almost jumped into Cid's arms as she looked down at the red colored animal, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yo! What's all ' ya doin' in here?" Barret's voice broke the silence, Cait Sith behind Red Thirteen was watching Cloud with a frown. "Do you Cloud?.." Red Thirteen asked once more, Cloud twitched mildly then lifted his head up.

"Yes.." he responded, Tifa looked at him woefully and tilted her head so she could see his face, written upon his features was a dangerous rage that seemed to make Tifa swallow nervously.

"W..Who is it Cloud?" She questions, Vincent narrowed his eyes, watching Cloud carefully, he could tell he was angry and knew he couldn't control hsi anger well. If he even made the move or gave the slightest feeling he would cause harm to Tifa Vincent would have his gun to his head so quickly.. But then he stopped.

Cloud clenched his fist, his eyes burning with fire. He knew, he knew alright..

"Sephiroth.."

Okay, I know it wasn't that good, because I wrote this along time ago, also the fact that Tifa fell in love with so Vincent easily, I know I know, that's not like her at all, but, she was going through a very hard time then, and Vincent was the only one who cared, also the fact that Vincent fell for Tiff so quickly. Yeah, that was unlikely. But I touched it up a bit. To make it seem more likely with the logic that followed.

I was going through a hard time then, and well sow as Tifa. It was like Tifa's situation with Cloud I guess. I really do hate that feeling, I suppose everyone does... That feeling of being invisable to the one who matters most in your heart... Well, yeah anyways, you clicked this link to read a fanfiction not my life story.

I love VincexTiff. I'm SO not a big CloudxTifa Fan. I like the pictures, but I hate the couple. Just.. Cloud, really doesn't deserve Tifa. I like Cloud and Aeris though. They're a cute couple. Also one of my best friends is nicknamed Aeris and i'm Tifa, and well she likes Cloud. So yeah.

Anyways, I'm going to make it a lot more realistic in the next chapter. If there is a next chapter. I might not be able to finish it, because Summer's coming up and yeah. I write my own stories..-sniff- I'm sorry, please forgive me! Please no be mean in reviews!

This was my first Final Fantasy 7 fic, and I wrote this when I was.. I think I was in fourth or fifth grade. Gah! That was not to long ago.. Seen's how I'm in eighth now, lol. But, I've gotten to be a better writer, I've tried to clean this fic up as much as I could, because it was stupid, but I've done a lot with it and I hope you like it.

Anyways, in the next chapter, Cloud and the others go out in search of Aeris and Sephiroth, teaming up with Tifa and Vincent, Cloud leads them to the City of the Ancients, but, what happens if Tifa gets separated from the two, and goes missing?..

..and with bloodstained lips, she leaves you with a kiss..  
Die Die, Your Psychedelic Nightmare.


End file.
